


Oblivious

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [38]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, M/M, Romance, Satin wooing Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: “Are you flirting with me?” “You finally noticed?”
Relationships: Satin Flowers/Jon Snow
Series: Tumblr fics [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Kudos: 27





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: “Are you flirting with me?” “You finally noticed?”

In Jon’s defence he was very busy.

He had to balance the command of the Night’s Watch with placating the Wildlings. Had to ensure that the Iron Bank’s terms were acceptable, that King Stannis did not take away any more of their autonomy than he had already tried to.

Satin was a godsend when he was stressed, always there with a sweet smile and sweeter words. Jon was pretty sure that Satin’s mission to keep him from tearing his hair out in stress was the only thing that meant he had any hair left at all! 

Satin would bring him sweet sips of wine, or bites of his favourite foods. He would rub his shoulders after far too long hunched over a desk, or draw him a hot bath to soothe his aching muscles after too long in the cold.

He was so very attentive, Jon barely had an awareness of his own need before Satin had stepped in and taken care of it. He had never seen anyone dote upon another with such dedication, and tried his best to repay Satin for his kindness in whatever may he might.

He would ensure that anyone who said something cruel to Satin was given the worst duties, that anyone who dared to lay an unwanted hand upon Satin was punished. He did not wish for Satin to be treated as poorly as he had been upon his arrival at the Wall, not now that Jon had the power to keep him from such treatment. 

And it had worked to some extent. Fewer men seemed to spit insults at Satin after witnessing the fate of those who had. No one wished for the midnight shift upon the top of the Wall, and it served as quite the deterrent. 

But Jon could not spend all his time pondering Satin, no matter how much he might wish, not when he had so much work to attend to.

And yet, it was if Satin had heard Jon thoughts for he soon appeared in the doorway, one hand behind his back and a shy smile upon his face. 

“Satin!” Jon called out, “Come on in, and save me from the terrible tedium of writing yet another report of our supplies for King Stannis.”

Satin entered the room, his hand still tucked behind his back, “Of course, how could I ever refuse the command of my dear Lord Commander?”

His hand confused Jon a little, for he was unsure of what he could possibly be hiding.

“Whatever is behind your back, Satin? Please tell me it is not another report for me to write?”

His hand tentatively emerged, and Satin handed Jon a bunch of delicate white blossoms, all the while he smiled gently.

“You work too hard, and I thought your rooms could do with a little brightening up. A little beauty to remind you of the good things still in the world.”

Jon looked at the flowers. Jon looked at Satin. Jon looked at the flowers again.

And something clicked in his mind.

“Are you flirting with me?” Jon blinked as Satin’s intentions finally made sense in his mind.

Satin grinned playfully, “You finally noticed?”

The sheer  _ cheek  _ of him! Jon could do nothing but gape at him and his teasing grin.

“I have been a little busy you know.” Jon could hear his voice reach a higher pitch in his indignation.

He most certainly did not pout, no matter that Satin’s amused grin might have said otherwise.

“I know you have been busy, my sweet Lord Commander.” Satin’s hand caressed his cheek, “It is one of the reasons I adore you so.”

Blood rushed to Jon’s cheeks at the sheer love that filled every word that Satin spoke. 

“But why? Why choose me? I am far too busy to give you the attention and sweetness you deserve.” 

A strange sort of sadness filled Satin’s eyes, “Because you ask that very question. You do not see me as a whore, as something to be pitied or derided, you see me as a man as worthy of your respect as any High Lord or King.”

His sincerity only deepened the blush upon Jon’s cheeks, his pleasure at having such sweet truth directed his way evident to anyone who might have stumbled upon them.

He summoned up every last iota of his courage and pressed the sweetest of kisses to Satin’s mouth. 

“That is because you are far more worthy of that respect.” He whispered against Satin’s lips, “And if I must dedicate every moment of my time to proving this to you to make up for not noticing your flirting then I surely shall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
